


bad timing

by ignitesthestars



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Couple, F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: Jyn has a anoh no he's hotmoment at a really inappropriate time.





	

There’s a smear of blood on his cheek, and Jyn’s breath catches in her throat before she has time to analyse exactly why it wants to. Cassian stares back at her, all dark eyes and light panting, a question hovering behind parted lips.

“I’m fine,” she says hurriedly, swallowing around the sudden sensation of her heart in her throat.

“You seem fine,” he says, in that way that means _you’re full of shit Jyn Erso._ She rolls her eyes at him instead of grabbing him by the jacket and - and--

It’s not because he just killed a man with a vibroblade before the man could do the same to her - the two of them have been saving each other’s asses for months now, and she’s never been the swooning type either way.

It’s because he just killed a man with a vibroblade. Jyn hastily packs that thought up and shoves it somewhere far in the back of her mind, waving a hand at her face. “You’ve - ah, got a little something.”

He blinks, reaching up to brush bare fingers over the blood. Shouting sounds from beyond the corner they’d been about to run around, and they both snap out of whatever space they’ve managed to trap between them. Jyn reaches for her truncheons, blaster charger as empty as Cassian’s.

That in and of itself is a sign of how deep they’re in. Neither Jyn nor Cassian are a bad shot. They’re just really, really good at finding themselves in situations with impossible odds.

“You ready?” Cassian asks, and his breath is a little steadier now, a little more stable. There’s a corpse at their feet. They could die at any moment.

“Almost,” Jyn says. Her arm goes around his neck, drags his mouth down to hers, truncheon knocking awkwardly against the back of his skull. He stills for a split second, and she grins into the kiss at his implied _really?_ , but then he kisses her back. Hard and fast and enough to leave her gasping from a different kind of adrenaline.

“Unbelievable,” he mutters into her mouth.

Jyn pulls away, tucking her fear behind unbearable smugness. “Come on, then,” is all she says, adjusting her grip on both of her weapons and heading for the corner with all the noise.


End file.
